


The Kilt Fic

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Chris in a kilt being fucked by Darren basically, M/M, Smut, skirt!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on my tumblr: Darren having some sort of a Skirt!Kink (maybe during Prom Queen, the scene with Burt and Finn)? He and Chris wren't dating by then, but maybe after; they will? (You know what "after" stands for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kilt Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything better. Hopefully, the fic is better.

He's read the script countless times since he received it a week before.  So, it shouldn't come as a shock to him to be seeing Chris in the kilt today.  It was kind of crazy to first read, but he shrugged it off as a Kurt thing, and that it wasn't out of the norm.  The character has worn various types of skirts before.

In Blaine's outfit for the scene, black shirt fitting comfortably and jeans a bit tight, Darren sits on the couch scrolling through his phone waiting to shoot.  He has yet to see what Chris will look like in his kilt, but he's already anticipating himself from holding back laughter.  It might be his best friend, but that doesn't mean he won't tease him for this for weeks to come.

Phone put away out of sight when the AD announces they are about to start filming, he quickly switches over to Blaine mode.  Changing his posture, crossing his legs, relaxing his body, he easily becomes his character.  Going through the scene with Mike and Cory, he looks to where Chris' voice carries as he says Kurt's line as he gracefully slides out on the floor and into shot.  Smile on his face, and hands on his hips, Darren feels his brain immediately short-circuit at the sight of him.  There is definitely no trying to hide back laughter when laughing is the last thing on his mind.

The sight of Chris in the kilt is doing things to him that are taking him by complete surprise.  And it kind of confuses him.  He's seen the episodes where Kurt sported a skirt, but nothing happened then.  Somehow seeing Chris wearing the kilt in the flesh makes it different, somehow.  It's more real seeing it for himself up close and personal.  It's not just an image on his television screen.

It's never happened before.  He never even gave it thought.  Of course, he's never seen a guy wear a skirt before in person.  It's always been girls.  But something about Chris in the kilt is doing something to him that is a complete surprise.  It has him questioning if this is a Chris thing, or a thing he never thought about before but now that it's here in front of him, and it's a him thing.

Legs kept tightly crossed, now hating that Blaine's pants are a bit tight for the scene, he does his best to hide the erection he just got.

It's embarrassing how just the sight of Chris in the kilt is turning him.  And it's not made better when Chris steps in front of him and sticks his ass out some while filming the scene.  He digs his fingers into his sides to keep from reaching down and palming himself.

It's only the first take, and Darren knows the next few hours will be very long and torturous.

When somebody calls wrap for the day, extremely glad they are finished, Darren jumps up from the couch and rushes off the set.  Hastily, he heads to his trailer, needing to be alone for a few minutes.

Praying no one follows after him, or comes to talk with him, he goes into his trailer and shuts and locks his door.  Hand immediately going to his crotch, and palming himself, softly moaning, images of Chris in that kilt flood his mind, Darren sighs at the relief he's getting.  Desperate to undo his jeans and jerk off, he realizes how wrong that would be.  Chris is his friend, and yeah he might be a little...okay, a lot attracted to him, but that doesn't mean he should get off to him in a kilt.  He's positive he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again without feeling shame and embarrassment.

Pulling his hand away, Darren focuses on other things to make his hard on go away; feeling relieved when it does.  Breathing for a few seconds to calm down and compose himself, he figures it was just a one time thing.  Maybe it won't happen again.

It can't happen again.

~

It does happen again.  Walking out of his trailer a few days later in the tux Blaine is wearing to prom, he spots Chris walking on to set and instantly knows it wasn't a one-time thing.  Just that quick glance of Chris in the kilt with his jacket draped over his arm is enough to have his cock twitch in interest.

He prays to whoever there is to help him get through this day without making a huge fool of himself.

Of course, it doesn't happen.  Chris pressed close to him as they shoot the scene after Blaine asks Kurt to dance, Darren finds himself getting further and further turned on each minute that passes.  Doing his best to put some space between his and Chris' groins, Darren sees the worried look Chris gives him.

"You okay?"  Chris asks as they slowly dance.

"What?  Yeah," Darren answers as he nods his head.  "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Glad when Chris doesn't further question it, Darren tries to focus on something else.  But it doesn't work.  With Chris in his arms, so close, wearing the kilt, all he can think about is that.  All he can think about is bending Chris over and fucking him while he wears the kilt, and nothing else.  He can easily imagine Chris sticking his ass out that would be covered by the kilt.  The image only manages to make him harder in his pants.

A small gasp is torn from his mouth when Chris presses as close to him as possible; closing any space between them.  He knows.  He knows Chris has to feel his hard-on pressing against his thigh.  Too embarrassed to look at Chris after he hears the little "Oh" fall from Chris' mouth, Darren beats himself up on the inside.

He's such an idiot.  He shouldn't be getting turned on by the sight if his best friend in a kilt.  This is a quick way to ruin the friendship they have.  Chris must think he's a creep now.  And he doesn't blame him if he does.

"Darren?"  Chris quietly says into his ear.

"Yeah?"  Darren thinks he knows what Chris is going to say next.

"Do you think you can stop by my trailer after we finish?  Just change and come see me," Chris says, no hint of anger to his voice.  "We need to talk about something."

"Okay," Darren agrees.  He knows what Chris has to say.  Knows he's going to tell him that they are just friends and can't do anything that would jeopardize that.

Darren prepares himself for that talk.

By the time he's walking to Chris' trailer later that night, he's a ball of nerves.  He comes up with excuses for why he was the way he was while shooting.  Lies of seeing a pretty girl in a curve-hugging dress fill his mind. He hopes Chris buys it.

"Hey, Chris," he says as he walks  into his trailer, taking a deep breath to calm himself.  "I'm her--Why are you still in costume?"  Darren stares as Chris stands there in just the kilt and undershirt, all other pieces of the outfit gone.

"I told wardrobe that I would get it back to them tomorrow."  Chris turns in circles, the kilt fanning out some as he spins.  "It's just so much fun," he says as he smiles at him with a small gleam in his eyes.

"Do...Do that again," Darren murmurs as he stands there staring at Chris with arousal starting to stir in his belly.

"What?"

"Spin."

"Like this."  Chris holds up his arms and slowly spins again on the pads of his feet.

Darren watches as the green plaid of the material rises up and fans out again.  His eyes travel the length of Chris' legs, staring at the swell of his ass in the black boxer-briefs he's wearing underneath the kilt.  He feels his dick twitch in his jeans at the sight.  Although he feels a bit like a creep, he can't help but to think how sexy Chris is wearing the kilt.

"Again."

Chris grins as he does it again.

Half-way through the third rotation, Darren grabs him and kisses him hard.  For a second he feels Chris freeze under his hold, and he begins to worry that he shouldn't have done that.  That, maybe, he should have fought the urge and listen to what Chris had to tell him.  Then Chris starts to kiss him back with as much urgency as he puts into the kiss.

"It's the kilt, isn't it?"  Chris asks with a small laugh.

"Yes, it's the fucking kilt."  Darren backs Chris up against the counter and presses close to his body.

"I knew it," Chris says.  "I saw how you were when I wore it.  I felt you hard for me."

Darren drops his forehead to Chris' and breathes.  "I don't understand it," he admits as he reaches down and barely slips his fingers past the waistband of the kilt.  "I've seen people in skirts before.  But something about you in this kilt."  Sliding his other hand up under the kilt over Chris' thigh, heat and want unfurling in his belly, hearing him softly moaning, he slides his hand over to where Chris is hard in his underwear.  "You're so fucking sexy in this."  He gently palms Chris, smiling when he gasps and starts to minutely rock his hips forward into his hand.

"Don't stop," Chris whines low in his throat as he pushes his hips into Darren's hand.

Sliding his hand around to grab at Chris' ass, Darren knows what he wants.  Has known for a week.  "Let me fuck you."

"God, yes," Chris breathily replies.

"Do you want this?"

"Y-Yes," Chris whimpers.

"Are you sure?"  Darren starts to tug Chris' underwear down after his answer.

"Are you sure?"  Chris asks to make sure this is what Darren wants.

"Hell yes!"

"Let's do this then."

Darren watches as Chris starts to undo the kilt.  Grabbing his hands, he stops him.  "Leave it on."

"How the hell do you expect me to explain cum on this thing?  'Oh, sorry, ladies, I needed to rub one out really quickly.'  I don't think so."  Chris lifts an eyebrow at Darren and shakes his head.

"I'll take care of that," Darren tells him.  "It stays on."

"Fine, Mr. Bossy Pants," Chris playfully teases.  "You can fuck me in the skirt.  Which, by the way, is something I never thought I'd say.  Guess there's a first time for everything."

"Oh, God."  Darren drops his head to Chris' shoulder and groans.  "You probably think I'm weird.  You're totally creeped out by this, aren't you?"

"I probably should be.  But I'm not.  If I didn't want to wear it, I would have fought with you to let me take it off."

"Really?"  Darren lifts his head and looks at Chris a bit surprised.

"It's kind of hot."  Chris grins and shrugs his shoulders.  "How many guys can say they wore a skirt while getting fucked?  Not many."

"It's a kilt," Darren corrects.

"Kilt.  Skirt.  You're still gonna fuck me in it."

They quickly get undressed.  Darren sliding his hands up Chris' thighs under the kilt to grab at his ass, again.  Squeezing the soft flesh under his hands, he grins when Chris lets out a small moan.  Softly kissing Chris' full, pink lips, their eyes locked on each other's, Darren flicks his tongue over Chris' top lip.

But as they kiss, Darren notices Chris slowly start to still against him.  He sees something in his eyes.  It looks like something akin to worry and doubt.

"What's wrong?"  Darren asks as removes his hands from Chris' ass.  "Did you change your mind?"

"No.  Its just that...Have you done this before?  Fucked a guy, I mean?"  Chris asks.  "I, just, don't want you to be questioning yourself, and me to be the guy you experiment with just because me wearing a skirt turns you on."

"Yeah, I've done this before."  Darren leans close and nudges his nose against Chris', making him smile.  "Trust me, I'm not questioning anything.  I like you.  I want to fuck you.  It's that simple."

"It's never that simple," Chris adds.  "I thought you were into girls."

"I'm in to whoever I like."  Darren leans forward and brushes his lips over Chris'.  "So, can we stop talking about this cause I really want to be inside you."

Chris' reply is to turn in Darren's arms and lean onto the countertop.

With Chris' ass sticking out, Darren groans as he slowly slides his hands up the backside of Chris' thighs.  Hands slipping under the kilt, he stops his hands once they rest on Chris' ass cheeks, barely pulling them apart.  Pressing a thumb to Chris' hole, he sees him jerk at the touch.

"Please, Dare," Chris whines.

"Where's your lube?"

"Dr-Drawer behind you."

Drawer yanked open, Darren grabs the bottle.  Flicking it open, he squeezes some onto his fingers.

He stretches Chris open; working his long, lean fingers into Chris.  By the time he's working Chris open with three of fingers, noticing him gently rocking his hips back on them, Darren purposely brushes them over his prostate.  The moan of pleasure that falls from Chris' lips has him doing it again and again.  He sees Chris tremble every time he does; body shaking with the feeling of pleasure.

"P-Please," Chris begs.

"Condom?"  Darren asks as he pulls his fingers out.

"Don't have any," Chris replies with a ragged voice.  "Never really thought I was going to be fucked in my trailer by my friend."

Something about hearing Chris refer to him as friend makes something twist in Darren's chest.  In the short time he's realized he's like seeing Chris in a kilt, he's, also, realized that his feelings toward him might be more than friendly.  His feelings are verging on wanting Chris to himself.  He wants to be with him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Fuck me," Chris answers as he rolls his hips back on Darren's cock.  "I'm clean."

"Me too."  Stroking himself of the remaining lube on his hand, Darren pushes the kilt up to reveal Chris' round ass when he's ready.

Positioning himself at Chris' stretched hole, head of his cock pressing against the muscles, Darren starts to push in.  Fingers gripping Chris' hips, he slowly pulls him back on him as he gently rocks into him.

Chris drops his head and groans, fingers looking for purchase on the countertop the cushion as he slowly rocks back onto Darren.

The wonderful heat and tightness of Chris' ass around him is almost enough to make him come right there. But Darren fights it.  He wants to actually fuck Chris before coming in his ass.

Stilling inside Chris, the silky heat that surrounds him delicious in the best way possibly.  He's fucked guys before, and they felt good.  But something about Chris around his cock is incredible.  It's everything he felt with those guys, but to the hundredth degree better.  Darren figures a bit of that probably has to do with him being inside Chris without a condom.

"Darren," Chris huffs, looking back at him with hunger filled eyes.  Darren can see the normally beautiful blue pushed away by the lust blown black of his pupils.  "Are you going to fuck me, or just stand there?"

To answer Chris' question, Darren slowly draws his hips back until Chris is stretched open just around the head of his cock; teasing him by staying there for a few moments, barely rolling his hips forward, Darren grins when he can perfectly make out the frustration in Chris' voice when he groans.  Hands still at Chris' hips, the material of the kilt soft under his palms, Darren looks down to find the kilt obstructing his view of his cock spreading Chris open.  Where he would normally be upset by that, he isn't.  He finds himself further turned on by the sight of the plaid green kilt.

Roughly snapping his hips forward, burying himself deep inside Chris' ass, tearing a loud moan from Chris' mouth, Darren groans as he grinds his hips against Chris.

"Oh, god!"  Chris whimpers as he reaches behind him and grabs at Darren's ass.  "Again.  Do that again."

Darren complies.  He does it several more times, making sure to tease Chris a bit longer each time as he stretches him open before slamming his hips forward.  When he does slam his hips forward, he manages to jostle Chris up against the countertop, the material of the kilt brushing against his stomach and lower thighs each time he does.  He feels the blunt nails of Chris' fingers dig into his ass every time he snaps his hips forward.  Darren knows there will be small crescent moon shaped dents there when they are finished.  It creates a deeper heat in his belly knowing Chris is unknowingly marking him.

After burying himself inside Chris for the sixth time, Darren stops.  Right when he sees Chris about to complain, he pushes him to bend over the countertop so his upper body is lying against the hard surface.  Leaning over and grabbing Chris wrists and holding them down on either side of his head on the countertop, Darren starts to fuck Chris.

As he pulls back and thrust his hips forward a loud cry of pleasure is ripped from Chris' mouth.  Darren knows with the new angle he's perfectly hitting Chris' prostate.  He tightens his grip on Chris' wrists when he tries to push up, keeping him pressed flat against the countertop.

"No!"  Darren grunts as he fucks into Chris.  "Stay there."

"Fuck!"  Chris lowly whines as he arches his back and thrusts his hips back onto Darren's cock.

Watching the roll of Chris' hips, the material of the kilt moving with each movement he makes, Darren is certain it won't be long before he's coming.  He can feel the coil of heat low in his belly.

A few more rough snaps of his hips, Darren buries himself deep one last time and releases inside Chris.  White, hot pleasure swims over him as he slowly works his hips through his intense orgasm.

Pulling out and ignoring the mess for now, Darren turns his attention to Chris.  Chris is still bent over the countertop, desperate little moans falling from his mouth.

Turning Chris to face him, Darren sinks to his knees.  Head going under the kilt, he takes Chris' cock into his mouth.  He's big in his mouth.  Heavy on his tongue.

This is, actually, a first for Darren.  He's never sucked cock before.  Of course, he's had his cock sucked before by girls and guys.  So, going off what he knows and likes, he sucks and licks at Chris' cock.  Bobbing his head, tonguing at the slit when he pulls back to where just the head is in his mouth, Darren figures he's doing a good job by the little whimpers and moans that Chris makes above him.

Under the kilt it's dark, and a bit hot.  But Darren couldn't care now that he's blowing Chris.  Fingers grasp at his shoulders, ones, if he wasn't under the kilt, would probably be buried in his hair.

Wrapping his hand around what he can't sink his mouth down on, Darren strokes Chris as he bobs his head.  His mouth bumps against his fist every stroke up.  He sucks faster and harder, licking and tonguing at the cock in his mouth, moaning when Chris starts to minutely fuck into his mouth.

Quietly humming around Chris, remembering he liked that, Darren grins when Chris softly moans and digs his fingers deeper into the flesh of his shoulders.  So, Darren continues to hum and suck to bring Chris to his release.

"I-I...I'm close, Darren," Chris says above him, trying to push him off.

Darren fights Chris' advances to push him away.  Instead, he only works that much harder to make Chris.

When he feels the first spurt of cum hit his tongue, Darren grabs at Chris' hips under the kilt and relaxes his jaw.  He swallows everything as Chris hotly spills down his throat.  The taste on his tongue is good, not great.  But it's one he knows he could get used to tasting over and over again.

Letting Chris fall out of his mouth after he stops coming, licking him clean, Darren pulls his head out from under the kilt and grins up at Chris.  Licking his lips as he stands up, he leans in and kisses Chris.  He lets him taste himself on his tongue.  The little moan Chris releases into his mouth lets Darren know he likes this.

"You didn't have to do that," Chris breathlessly says as he rests his forehead to Darren's.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you get your kilt dirty," Darren says.  "Plus, I wanted to."

"That's was the best blowjob I've ever had."  Chris' mouth stretches into a big grin.

"Not bad for a guy who's never given head before, huh?"  Darren says with a chuckle.

"Not bad at all.  You should do that again to me."

Darren takes that as his opportunity to say what he needs to.  "You know, I've been thinking."  He pulls back enough to gaze into Chris' pleasure filled blue eyes, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

"Thinking about what?"  Chris asks.

"You and me.  We...We should...I was wondering if..." Darren trails off, not sure why he's so nervous to ask Chris out.  Maybe because this is his best friend, and he doesn't want to risk losing that friendship.

"Shh."  Chris presses his finger to Darren's lips to quiet him.  He smiles.  "I would love to."

"Really?"  Darren says, sounding both surprised and relieved.

"Yeah.  Really.  I'll even wear the kilt again."  Chris leans forward and kisses Darren again, sweeping his tongue along his lower lip.  "Now," Chris says as he pulls back.  "How about round two?"

As he stands there excited that Chris agreed to go out with him, Darren watches as Chris walks a few steps and lets the kilt fall off his hips and pool around his ankles.

"Coming?"  Chris looks over his shoulder and says in a mischievous voice that is referring to a lot more than following him to the small bedroom at the back of the trailer.

"Definitely," Darren replies as he follows after him.


End file.
